Reoccurring Nightmare
by Eiri and Kurama lover07
Summary: Some believe dreams have real meanings, so do nightmares. Love has been discribed in many ways but the one that stands true always is strange and mysterious. Perhaps love can be scary too? Rated M, UNCUT! Give the horrible plot a chance please and do not read if underage.


Reoccurring Nightmare

By: Erirandkuramalover07

…..

I love Snarry, I live for Snarry, and now I'm writing Snarry for my enjoyment. This story is not intended for young readers or those who disprove of male on male pairings or underage sexual interactions. **I take no heed to the rating this is going to be uncut. Readers beware. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything except the weak plot. **Rated M. **Lemons**.**

…..

Chapter one : The beginning

It was a dream, a horrible, wonderful, and shameful dream. A nightmare would be a more proper name for it. A nightmare that always started and ended the same. Severus failing himself. His resolve crumbling, his mask falling, and his control finally snapping. The most feared potion's master of all of Britain frowned deeply. It seemed he was losing the only thing that truly still belong to him, his mind.

"Now I fear I'm losing that as well," Severus muttered to himself. He was alone, as he preferred, in his chambers after a long, hard day of teaching morons a delicate art. Now for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was becoming a pervert. Every single night for three weeks straight he had, had the same dream, no nightmare…..

*****_**Italic**_** means dream world***

"_Please professor, I need you!" A short, supple young man yelled at the stunned potions master. The boy started removing his outer cloak._

"_Stop this nonsense immediately Mr. Potter!" Severus shouted. It always started this way. Severus yelling for Harry to stop and Harry not seeming to hear him at all. _

"_I've wanted you for three years now sir," Came the sultry reply from one Harry Potter. "Since I hit puberty I've wanted you and desired nothing but you,"_

"_No! Get out this instance boy! Your sick in the head to want me!" Severus shouted at the sixteen year old boy but as usual his words had no effect. Severus was already sweating._

"_I've saved myself for you Severus.." A most lovely blush covered Harry's cheeks as he spoke. "No one has ever seen or touched my body… Its only for you my love," Harry said this all softly and shyly. He began walking closer to the older man._

"_No, no, no…" Severus chanted as he backed away from the handsome young man. Severus felt the back of his legs bang against his own desk. He felt trapped._

"_You must take me! You must make love to me sir, I need you so badly," Harry begged wantonly. It was then the dreaded happened Severus's control snapped like an over strung rubber band. He grabbed up Harry like a rag doll and threw him roughly on to the unforgiving wood of the huge desk. Severus snarled at the boy shivering under him. Severus can't stop at this point he has lost control of his body. He had to take the boy, god he didn't want to but he had to, as if under an unforgivable. _

_Harry's arousal seem to turn into horror underneath Severus. Severus's mind twisting this into the worse it could get. His moans into pleads, his groans to whimpers. _

"_Not like this! Please Severus!" Harry begged to the potion master but it mattered not. The dream played out the same way with little variation on the scenes of rape about to be played out in his mind once again. Snape grinds the boy's face into the desk harshly as he hoists the young man supple ass helplessly into the air. The dream boy below him sobbing uncontrollably as Snape banished his clothes and shoved a finger sharply into the virgin hole. Harry's screams drive Severus harder and he pushes the digit into the crying boy a few more times before pulling away. That was all the boy was going to get, that was all he ever got before the rape started in Severus's mind. Snape slams himself into the beautiful body below him, Harry screamed out the sound echoing everywhere it seemed. Harry's hole was so unbelievably hot and tight, Severus was already close as he was every dream, but he drives on with his great self control, he plunges harshly into the sweet boy. Severus pauses only for a moment and admires the flushed, broken boy below him, the blood glistening on his shaft making his blood boil. He flips the boy over on the desk and lowers himself onto the shaking teen._

"_I'm going to make you mine forever, you will be with no one but me now Harry," Severus groans into Harry's neck. Severus eased himself in slowly before setting a hard slow pace that had him slamming the boy down onto the hard wood with every thrust._

"_Please stop, we will be together forever, I love you please not like this!" Harry trailed off in sobs._

"_Shh.. Its okay Harry I'll make it good for you too, don't worry. But I cant stop now, I cant Harry!" Severus grabs up Harry's cock and strokes it too life as he sped up his thrusts into the warm, tight, molten heat of Harry's ass. Severus sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Harrys neck and felt the boy shudder and cum in his hand. The hot passage around Severus's thick shaft caused him to cum just as blood flooded his mouth. _

…_...End dream..._

Severus Snape wakes up every single morning, sticky, and sated. He felt like horrible shit over it.

'What kind of freak am I?' Severus thinks to himself. The guilt of dreaming about ripping the innocence away from a young man like it had been done to him. But hey no one joined the death eaters and stayed pure in any way. Severus had been staring at the boy in class all the time he was so out of it he never noticed the young handsome boy watching him back.

Harry could feel it again, the weight of those endless onyx eyes on him. The most hated teacher in all history of Hogwarts, the evil, snaky, git Snape was watching him. Harry realized he really liked this change in Snape's behavior. Harry couldn't figure out why no one else seem to notice anything amiss with their professor. Then again Harry had been spending the last three years of his life watching Severus Snape every chance he could get. Now to make his obsession even worse, he had been having dreams, very graphic dreams about the potion master for three weeks now.

Dreams of Harry's darkest fantasy… Harry shook his head, he knew he had a few screws loose for a while now he'd learned to roll with it for lack of a better expression.

The bell chose to ring at this minute and everyone rose and started packing up for the day, all except two. One Harry Potter and one Severus Snape just sat and stared at each other as if in a trance, it seemed as though no one really noticed either. The last few teens finished packing up and left leaving the classroom silent and still. They seemed to blink at the same time and begin to stand.

Severus shook his head a few times and scowled, "Is there something you needed boy?"

Harry flinched away slightly at the harsh tone. But Harry needed to see if he had a chance he was going insane.

"I want you Severus Snape," Harry said bluntly unsure of how else to go about it. Severus looked angry for a couple seconds then Harry was frightened as all the color drained out of Severus's face.

"No, not again I can't go through this again today I'll lose my sanity," Severus backed away from the boy as quickly as he could, suddenly it seemed like a rope was pulling him back to Harry. He couldn't seem to move anymore he was frozen like a deer in headlights.

END CHAPTER ONE


End file.
